


Life sucks when you don't know what it's made of

by Miralana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all kinds of prompts (that are under 2k)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really? Really? You want to talk about this now?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Halestorm - Private Parts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Series 2. Bellamy and Murphy fight evil A.L.I.E drones.

“Hey remember that time we fucked and you never called me back?” Murphy asks and Bellamy wants to shoot him. But he can’t because they’re under attack and he really needs to safe his bullets.

“I don’t think ‘call you back’ is a term you can use on the Ground,” he presses out while he tries to shoot whatever is attacking them. Raven said it might be some kind of drone but Bellamy doesn’t really know who would attack them like that.

“I’m just saying,” Murphy starts and knocks a drone back with the handle of his rifle. He’s a lousy shot so Bellamy isn’t sure why they even gave him a gun but he’s pretty useful if he’s not talking about stupid stuff. “that you never mentioned it again.”

Bellamy looks at him, totally stunned. “Really? Really? You want to talk about this now?”

“Well,” Murphy says and they both take cover behind a big rock. “There’s a big chance we’re going to die and it’s been bothering me.”

“And what has been bothering you about it? I thought you liked it.”

“Could have been better. But you never mentioned it again?”

“When was I supposed to mention it- What do you mean it could have been better?”

Murphy rolls his eyes at him and ducks his head before the drone can shoot him in the head. “You were kind of an asshole about the whole thing.”

“You are into that!”

“But not for my first time!”

Bellamy’s head turns around. “What?”

Murphy’s face has gone red and he’s not looking at him but what the hell.  
“You didn’t tell me that,” he says weakly and then has to look away because he has to shoot another drone.

“When was I supposed to tell you that? Five minutes before? Or afterwards? I was busy getting hanged at the time.”  
“Then how was I supposed to mention it? You were getting hanged, then we were getting attacked by Grounders, then Grounders again and then you left?”

Murphy mumbles something he can’t make out and Bellamy shoots the last drone that has come to attack them. Suddenly it’s silent and he realises what exactly they’re talking about.

“We’re not dead,” he simply says.

“Yeah,” Murphy answers and looks somewhere else. “Damn it.”

“So… do you wanna make out?”

“I don’t know, are you gonna be an ass about it?”

“Probably.”

“Didn’t expect anything else.”


	2. I am stunned by your stupidity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Established Relationship.

The first thing Bellamy realises when he opens the door to his flat is that everything is wet. Literally, there’s water flowing over his shoes down the hall. He has to close the door with a lot more force than should be necessary and wades through the ankle high water, abandoning his back on the kitchen counter.

“Murphy?!” he yells because only Murphy could be so stupid. He probably left the bathtub running and fell asleep or something like that.

When he enters the bathroom there’s nothing so he turns around again, looking for the source of the sudden flooding of their apartment.

Surprised that there are no ducks or penguins crossing him on his way he wades into the guestroom which has a direct link to the small room where they keep the washing machine.

Murphy is sitting on the bed, legs crossed, phone on his ear.

He waves at Bellamy when he comes in and Bellamy wants to hit him over the head. This isn’t funny. This isn’t something he can just wave away. He needs a god damn explanation. And that explanation has to be damn good.

“Yes, thank you, yeah, of course, in an hour absolutely.”

And then Murphy is done and he’s looking at Bellamy with a vaguely apologetic look on his face.

“What did you do?”  
“I was doing laundry.”

“Oh, is the washing machine broken?” Then it’s really not Murphy’s fault.

“Nah, totally okay.”

“Then what the fuck happened?”

“So remember that we haven’t done laundry since we got back from Octavia’s place? And we turned off the water and removed the tube because we didn’t want to have water damage?”

Bellamy is going to fucking kill him. He sits down on the bed and his head snaps up when Murphy opens his mouth.

“Could you take your shoes off? I don’t want the bed to get wet.”

“Murphy…” Bellamy trails off and Murphy just keeps looking at him. But Bellamy does take his shoes off and throws them on a counter at the other side of the room. It looks like Murphy wants to ask him to take his socks off too but he shuts his mouth when he sees Bellamy’s look.

“What. Happened?” he asks again and Murphy swallows.

“So I remembered to turn the water back on…”

“And you forgot the tube.”

“And I forgot the tube,” Murphy confirms and scratches his head.

“How did you not realise that within a second?”

“I had my ear buds in. And then I took a nap. For about three hours and then I woke up and um yeah.”

“I am stunned by your stupidity.” Bellamy shakes his head at Murphy because what the fuck and how the fuck?

Murphy shrugs. “But I did call the plumber, they can pump the apartment empty and will be here in an hour and I called the landlord and …”

“And what?”

“And we need a new flat at the end of the month.”

“Oh for fucks sake Murphy.”

“I also already called that one flat we’ve been thinking about for months? And it’s still free and we can visit tomorrow after work.”

Bellamy narrows his eyes. “What a coincidence,” he simply says.

Murphy grins at him. “I know, right?”


	3. Don’t you dare close your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Series 2. Bellamy and Murphy fight evil A.L.I.E drones. Again.

Murphy hates Grounders. Or the City of Light. Or whatever it is that’s attacking them. He hates it and he would be really glad if someone could destroy them or it as fast as humanly possible.

He’s on his way back to the camp, has lost his group a few hours ago. His gun with empty clips is knocking against his side with every step and he really hopes that no one will be able to hear it. Hell who is he kidding if anyone is in the general vicinity they’ll definitely be able to hear it because he has to jump over branches and roots.

He’s about a mile from the Camp away and just passing a big tree when someone pulls a gun on him. He raises his hands immediately and stares at the person.

Bellamy huffs and lets his gun drop. Sweat is running down his face and he’s breathing unevenly.

“Shit, are you shot?” he asks and kneels down. Bellamy rolls his eyes and Murphy slowly pulls his hand away from his stomach. There’s a big red stain at the right side of his chest that doesn’t look good.

“What happened?” he asks and tries to think if he has anything with him that qualifies as a med kit.

“Drones,” Bellamy just huffs and Murphy rolls his eyes. Fucking drones.

“Fuck, can you get up we gotta bring you back to camp.”

Bellamy shrugs, and then slowly tries to get up. He’s up on one leg when his whole body shudders and Murphy gets himself under Bellamy’s armpit and moves his arm over his shoulder. He’s heavy and Murphy really wishes that he could still be the person who doesn’t care about people around him getting shot. But he’s not and this is Bellamy. Bellamy had always been a special occasion, had always been someone Murphy would have risked his life for or ended it himself. But they’re good again, especially since Murphy has been a constant source of information about the weird shit Jaha said about the City of Light and their plans.

“Come on,” he says and tries to move forward. He’s gripping Bellamy’s hand with his own and moves his other arm around Bellamy’s back to support him better. It presses their bodies together right where the wound is and he’s really sorry about how much it must hurt.

“Thanks,” Bellamy mumbles and Murphy would love to shrug but can’t really do that at the moment.

At least he’s still able to walk by himself, even though he can’t support his own body. So Murphy caries them but he doesn’t have to move them which is nice at least.

After a few minutes sweat is dropping down his face because of the added weight and the terrain and he’s so happy that he can at least see the forest thin out.

“We’re nearly there,” he says and Bellamy hums in approval. His head hits against Murphy’s and they nearly crash against a tree when Bellamy just loses every little bit of tension in his body.

And they’re nearly there.

“Bellamy!” Murphy yells. He’s got both hands full so he pushes his own head against Bellamy to get it to the other side. As soon as it lolls there he realises just how pale Bellamy is. His eyelids are fluttering, like he’s trying to keep them open but can’t.

“Don’t die on me now, okay?” He makes another step and another and when they’re only a few feet from the end of the forest Bellamy’s feet stop moving. He slumps down and nearly pulls Murphy with them.

He can only try to move against Bellamy’s weight so they sink to the Ground instead of fall, Bellamy on his back, Murphy kneeling over him.

“Help!” he yells in the hope that anyone of the Guards might be able to hear him.

He puts his hands on Bellamy’s cheeks and slaps them slightly.

“You’re not going to die on me, okay? Just keep your hand on the wound.” Fuck this can’t be happening.

“I tried to fucking hang you and you didn’t die.” A small grin slips on Bellamy’s face and Murphy really hopes it’s because Bellamy is able to hear him and not because he’s seeing angels or a white light or whatever you see when you’re about to die. Murphy doesn’t remember it that way, he only remembers pain. Bellamy looks at him with bloodshot eyes, until he loses all strength and can’t keep them open anymore.

“Bellamy,” his voice is shaking and he slaps him again. “Bellamy. Don’t you dare close your eyes.”

He turns his head back to the Camp. “WE NEED HELP!”

And then he looks right back at Bellamy and presses his own hand over Bellamy’s to stop him from bleeding out or whatever it is what’s happening at the moment.

“Just listen to me, okay? Um… you can’t die because no one else would survive without you, okay? Seriously at least half of the Hundred would just off themselves without you there or stop eating or stupid stuff like that.”

The smile is still on Bellamy’s face.

“No pressure and all, you know.”

Murphy opens his eyelid with one hand and realises just how empty Bellamy’s eyes look.

“You can’t leave me, okay? I can’t do this without you, I can’t try to fit in without you there, it won’t feel right.”

Something wet is dripping down on Bellamy’s chest and Murphy realises he’s crying.

He’s crying because he might lose Bellamy without being able to help him, without ever talking to him and he’ll never have a chance to see if things could chance. But he’s mostly crying because can’t lose Bellamy, he just can’t.

And then he turns his head around and he has to cry more because a group of people is running towards them, med kid and stretcher already with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, guys, follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com).


	4. Bite me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Established Relationship. Also non consensual biting???

The thing with Murphy and Bellamy is, they’re not a perfect couple. Hell sometimes Murphy can’t even believe that they’re a couple because they have no common interests and their friends hate each other.

The sex is great and they somehow make it work, so that probably counts for something.

They do a lot of stupid shit other couples probably don’t do – ignore each other, cook two different dinners because they couldn’t agree on something and both won’t compromise and sometimes sleep in different beds because they’re both not used to sharing.

But there is one thing that they do just as god as other couples.

It’s Saturday evening and Bellamy had wanted to go out with his friends, who don’t really want Murphy there but always invite him. And Murphy hates them for it because he doesn’t mind staying home but when they explicitly invite him like today he has to come or Bellamy has to listen about how unhealthy and not normal their relationship is and how much they’ll both suffer if they try to keep it up.

Bellamy doesn’t talk often about his talks with his friends but often enough so that Murphy knows what’s up. And he’ll be honest, he doesn’t care about their opinion. If they think they can judge their relationship they can go fuck themselves.

And it’s exactly that sentence that sets their original argument off.

Bellamy wants him to try more, Murphy doesn’t give a shit.

Murphy wants him to stop making him do things, Bellamy says he’s just trying to make them do stuff that doesn’t involve screwing.

So they have this one rule about fights. They’re not allowed to say the word _fuck_ because it just makes them angrier and they don’t want to end their relationship over meatballs vs. mac n cheese.

At some point after about ten minutes of yelling Bellamy throws his arms in the air and just says: “Bite me.”

Murphy likes to think of himself as a pretty reasonable person. He’s easily angered but he always tries to think of the outcome of an action. Well more like sometimes. When he’s having a good day. And nothing else to do.

So it’s totally not his fault that he takes one of Bellamy’s arms and just sinks his teeth into it.

Bellamy yells and tries to rip his arm away but by that point Murphy has already looped his arms around Bellamy’s and dogged his teeth into the flesh as deep as he could.

It’s only when he’s tasting blood that he realises that he may be overreacting.

He removes his teeth from Bellamy’s arm and drops his arms and watches as Bellamy cradles his arm against his chest. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What. The. Fuck.” Bellamy says and Murphy shrugs.

“It felt like a really good idea at the time.”

Blood drips from the bite mark.

“Do you need a…”

“Yes, please,” Bellamy snarls and Murphy gets a cloth from the kitchen.

“Should we clean it?”

“I don’t know, did you have something toxic in your mouth?”

“I mean I ate at work.” And everything there is probably really toxic and never goes bad.

“I thought you haven’t eaten yet and that’s why you want to stay here,” Bellamy says slowly and Murphy looks up from where he’s patting the blood away.

“I lied,” he simply says and Bellamy sighs. He gets his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and dials a number. The bite really doesn’t look good.

“Clarke? Hey, yeah I can’t make it today, something important…”

Murphy looks up and shakes his head. Bellamy doesn’t have to stay just because of him. Bellamy just looks down at the wound and yeah, okay.

“Yeah and what do I do when someone bit me?” Bellamy holds the phone away from his ear. “No, it wasn’t a dog. Just tell me, okay?”

She says something and Bellamy nods and then sighs. He drops the phone back in his pocket and looks at Murphy.

“She says we need to go to the hospital,” he says and Murphy raises his eyebrows.

“The hospital?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Bellamy rolls his eyes and takes his arm away from Murphy who lets it go reluctantly. “As if I have enough money for that.”

Murphy swallows. Shit. “I’m sorry,” he says and Bellamy puts a hand on his eyes.

“Can you just get the sanitizer and the med kit from the bathroom?”

Murphy nods and gets both things. Shit. He really can’t believe he actually did this. What was he thinking? He thinks this might be the thing that tears them apart. That makes Bellamy realise just how much of a bad boyfriend Murphy is.  
But then he comes back and finds Bellamy sitting on the couch, one hand over his eyes and silently shaking.

Fuck is he crying? Murphy hesitates a moment before joining him on the couch.

“I’m sorry,” he says, eyes down and fingers digging into the sanitizer bottle. And then he hears a snort and he looks up and realises that Bellamy isn’t crying but laughing.

“Are you okay?” he asks because okay, this can’t be normal.

“You fucking bit me…” Bellamy says and Murphy nods because yeah, they already established that. “Who does that?”

“I do?”

Bellamy is still laughing and shaking his head and he can’t seem to stop while Murphy disinfects and wraps his arm up with the bandage.

They sit in silence – only occasionally broken by Bellamy’s laughter – for a few minutes before Murphy dares to say something.

“We could watch a movie?” he asks even though that’s never a good question because there aren’t a lot of movies they both like.

“Like what?” Bellamy asks and Murphy thinks about letting him pick since that would be the nice thing but there is a reason why he had wanted to stay home today.

“I bought Fury Road today.”

Bellamy finally looks at him. His face is red and there are tears in his eyes but Murphy still loves him. Especially since he apparently decided that Murphy biting him isn’t a reason to break up with him.

“So that’s why you didn’t want to come?” he asks and Murphy shrugs. Kind of?

“Can’t believe you’d rather watch a movie then spend time with me.”

“It’s Tom Hardy, Bellamy, don’t tell me you wouldn’t cheat on me in a second if he offered.”

Bellamy tries to look like he’s thinking about it. But then he shrugs. “True, yeah.”

He leans back in his couch and waves at Murphy to turn the movie on.

“Oh and by the way, you should totally make popcorn, and I need something to drink.”

Murphy sighs and flips Bellamy off, who only grins at him while inspecting the bandage around his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, guys, follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com).


	5. Put me down or so help me God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Au, established relationship.

The thing with Murphy and Bellamy is that they were friends before they were enemies before they were lovers. It’s the most cliché thing that has ever happened to him and sometimes he really misses the days where he could just hit Bellamy over the head with a shovel. Not that he ever did that but oh did he imagine it.

But now that they’re at the beginning of their blossoming relationship like Murphy’s boss likes to call it there are a lot of things they actually have to consider.

And they work as a couple, they’re both assholes with the difference that Bellamy has people he cares about and Murphy has people he would kill for, so it’s not like they’re that different. They disagree a lot but they work where it counts.

Until the moment they don’t.

 

They’re just coming back from an evening at the bar with Bellamy’s friends so Murphy is relatively drunk and Bellamy is a little bit tipsy.

Stumbling inside of Bellamy’s apartment Murphy finds himself pressed against the inside of the door, Bellamy’s tongue in his mouth and one hand already sneaking in Bellamy’s trousers when Bellamy puts both hands on his ass and lifts him up.

And Murphy is totally down with this, he gets off on how thick Bellamy’s arms and how broad his shoulders are and Bellamy can carry him to the next flat surface and fuck him senseless.

Just that he doesn’t. They’re still against the door, pants open and halfway down his thighs when Murphy says: “I’m not letting you fuck me against the door.”

Bellamy stops biting his neck and leans back. “Why?”

It’s not that it’s too kinky because so far he hasn’t found anything that’s too kinky for him but he doesn’t trust Bellamy with this.

“Because you’ll have to hold my weight the whole time and at some point you’re gonna tire out and we’ll end up on the floor with a broken hip.”

And Bellamy doesn’t even have to ask what happens because he remembers how they met in the ER with Murphy waiting for his then boyfriend to get an X-Ray and Bellamy waiting for his sisters cast.

“I think I’m a little bit stronger than Mbege,” Bellamy says and goes back to licking and biting at his neck. And Murphy would love for him to keep going but he can’t. He’s not doing this again.

“Put me down or so help me God you can suck yourself off,” he says with determination in his voice.

Bellamy takes one look at him, rolls his eyes and moves him somewhere else.

 

* * *

 

There’s a fair in town and they’re meeting with Bellamy’s friends which is always fun for Murphy except that it’s not. So by the time they have found everyone, Murphy is ready to go home and would love nothing more than to hit Clarke in the face. Or Raven. He isn’t sure. Sometimes he likes them but most times he really wants to hit them because they’re annoying and judgemental and have never warmed up to him because he isn’t good enough for Bellamy.

They’ve been walking over the fair for about an hour when they suddenly realise that they’ve lost Octavia.

“Can anyone see her?” Clarke asks and even Murphy is prone to looking around. But there are too many people and not even Bellamy who is the tallest of their group can make her out in the crowd.

“Wait,” Bellamy says and Murphy feels hands around his hips. And then Bellamy lifts him up, over his head and puts him down with Murphy’s thighs on his shoulders. Murphy looks down at him unimpressed.

“Can you see Octavia?” Bellamy asks and Murphy makes a mental note to punch him in the face later.

He looks around, trying to make her out somewhere which isn’t that easy since she doesn’t particularly stand out. Not that he would ever tell Bellamy that.

And then he spots her, chatting to a guy next to the pizza booth were they had eaten earlier.

“At the pizza place,” he simply says and expects Bellamy do put him down again.

But he doesn’t and just keeps walking.

“Seriously?” Murphy asks while Raven and Clarke are giving them looks like they have gone insane. As if Murphy is responsible for this. Bellamy is the one behaving weird.

But Bellamy just keeps walking.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t stop at that. Murphy needs to reach something? Bellamy picks him up. Murphy complains about work and says his feet hurt? Bellamy carries him up the stairs.

And Murphy isn’t stupid. He knows where this is coming from.

They’re at the point when Bellamy would probably try to lift him and the groceries they just bought and carry them from the supermarket up to his flat, when Murphy puts his foot down.

 

* * *

 

“It’s enough,” he says when they enter the building with another bag of groceries because they forgot to buy dinner for the weekend last night, and he sees Bellamy’s fingers twitch.

“What?” Bellamy asks innocently and Murphy grits his teeth.

“You are not carrying me up again.” He’s already carrying all three bags and Murphy doesn’t have anything.

“I like it.” Bellamy simply says and Murphy takes two steps at a time to get a few feet between himself and Bellamy.

He’s got next to no condition so by the time he’s at the door he’s panting and Bellamy isn’t even out of breath.

“That wouldn’t have happened if I would have carried you,” Bellamy simply says and slips through the door as soon as Murphy has got it open.

Murphy watches him unpack everything and puts his hands on the counter.

“I’m sorry if I insulted your manliness or something,” he says even though he’s not sorry and if something like that insults Bellamy it’s not his problem. But he wants him to stop, so well.

“But you seriously need to stop picking me up all the time.”

“But I can do it,” Bellamy says and Murphy raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, we already established that.”

“So I can carry you and hold you up for a long time.” Bellamy’s voice is nonchalant like he’s not caring about this at all.

Murphy sighs. “Yes you can.”

“So I could totally fuck you against the wall, or the door.”

“Probably,” he says and Bellamy turns around and looks at him like Murphy insulted him again.

“You could,” he says and throws his hands up.

Bellamy folds the bags and stuffs them into the big one he has under the counter.

“I could?” he asks and slowly comes closer. Murphy takes a step back. Bellamy’s hand presses against his chest slowly moving him backwards until he feels the wall in his back.

Bellamy has that smile on his lips that always makes Murphy feel weak in his knees.

“I swear to you, if you fall and break something I won’t drive you to the hospital,” he says before Bellamy picks him up and stifles any further protest with his mouth.


	6. Poetry makes people think, do you know how to think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, meeting after not seeing each other for years

Bellamy met John Murphy when he was 20 and he was 14 and Bellamy was working as a tutor to help pay for college.

He’s still not sure if it was his mother or John himself who came up with the idea because she was always drunk and John didn’t seem to care about school in any way. But Bellamy was studying history and he was really good in English, two of the many classes John was failing so his mother hired him as a tutor.

And Bellamy won’t lie it has to this day been one of the most horrible jobs he’s ever had in his life. John hadn’t cared about his grades, or about the fact that he was horrible in English or that his mother’s money went into the lessons or that Bellamy was just trying to do his job. But he helped John pass and then finally managed to get a job that would pay him more and let him have more times for his sister so he quit and tried to forget that he ever worked for that family.

Now he’s thirty and he has a steady job as a real teacher, a nice flat and a social circle that’s enough for him and he hasn’t thought about John Murphy in years.

And of course that is when he meets him. He’s standing in the line at McDonalds and has just given his order when the girl – obviously a newbie – makes a mistake.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stutters. “I need to …”

She turns around to her colleagues. “I need to make a change,” she says and someone yells something. Bellamy just smiles reassuring at her because he’s not an asshole and it’s not her fault that they always need the supervisor to make a change. He’s heard about the working conditions.

And then he’s standing opposite from John Murphy, wearing a white shirt with a dark brown vest and his supervisor card and he’s startled.

It’s been ten years and there is that boy who didn’t care about passing high school apparently in a management position. And he’s hot. Fourteen year old John Murphy had been a skinny kid with too wide eyes and a too big nose but John Murphy at twenty-four had grown into his features even if he was still skinny. He had apparently stopped wearing his hair like early days!Justin Bieber and it was now pulled back over his head. Bellamy would totally hit that, if he weren’t standing in line and hadn’t known him when he was a teenager.

And then John Murphy looks up and for a second and his eyes widen. He says something to the poor girl at the counter who seems to be afraid that she screwed up and then he’s gone.

Bellamy gets his order number and waits for his food to be ready. Throwing looks at John ordering people around makes him feel creepy and weird but he looks back a lot so well… looking at someone you knew ten years is probably totally normal.

And then he gets his food and walks to his car and drives home.

When he opens the bag on his kitchen counter he realises that there’s a white paper in it that really shouldn’t be there.

_“_ _Poetry makes people think, do you know how to think?”_

He chuckles because he remembers how much John Murphy hated poetry. There’s a number scribbled under that and Bellamy smiles to himself and programs it in his phone.


	7. One more time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Series 2. Bellamy got shot by evil A.L.I.E. drones. Kind of a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4825703/chapters/11053694) but can be read without the other one.

Being on the Ground sucks. People die, people get hurt and people get attacked by evil drones that are trying to annihilate the human race.

And Bellamy gets shot.

A few weeks ago Murphy would have been damned happy this to be honest. Back when he still hated Bellamy, back when he wanted him dead for the things he suffered at the hands of the Hundred under Bellamy’s command.

But times have changed and on the Ground you can’t risk to hold grudges because people were stupid assholes so Murphy has forgiven Bellamy and he really doesn’t want him to die.

He wants him to be the constant, to be the person that Murphy can count on always being there.

But Bellamy is only human and humans bleed and die. They scream and they try to move away from the pain.

He tries to hold Bellamy down with more force while Clarke’s mother and her assistant are trying to get the bullet out of his chest and they don’t have anaesthetics.

He’s the one holding his shoulders while Monroe and Miller are holding his legs down, so he’s the one that can see his bloodshot eyes and white lips.

“We’re nearly done,” Clarke’s mother says and Murphy nods. He leans over Bellamy’s face and forces him to look at Murphy.

“Did you hear that? They’re nearly done. You’re gonna be fine in a second.”

And then he puts his whole weight down on Bellamy’s shoulders while Clarke’s mother pulls the bullet out.

Bellamy screams. Monroe looks ill, Miller looks away.

And then the bullet falls down into a small metal pot and the assistant presses a cloth on the wound.

Everyone starts breathing again.

“You two can go, thank you very much,” Clarke’s mother says to Miller and Monroe who take one last look at Bellamy and get out of there. She looks at Murphy.

“I would appreciate it if you could keep talking to him. We’ll have to stitch him up and it’s gonna hurt without any kind of anaesthesia.”

“How long is it gonna take?” he asks and they both look at each other.

“A while,” her assistant – he thinks his name is Jackson but he never particularly cared – answers and Clarke’s mother nods.

“I’ll leave you to it,” she says and then they’re alone.

“You should probably step on his other side, hold his chest down if you have to,” Jackson suggests and Murphy nods. He walks around Bellamy and stands by his shoulder, hands on shoulder and chest.

Jackson gets a needle and some yarn or wires or whatever it is they’re using for this.

“One, two, three,” on ‘three’ Jackson puts the needle in and Bellamy screams again. He doesn’t move far off the bed but it’s enough hat Murphy has to hold him down.

Bellamy tries to look down onto the wound and Jackson shakes his head vehemently.

Murphy uses one of his hands to force Bellamy to look at him again.

“Just look at me,” he says as Jackson does the next stitch. “Nothing is going to happen, okay?”

Bellamy grunts and his hand buries itself in Murphy’s jacket. Sweat is running down his face and his curls are sticking to his forehead.

“Just keep looking at me,” he says and puts his hand on Bellamy’s forehead to keep his head there and to give him a feeling of safety. He’s not sure how much it helps but Bellamy does close his eyes and keeps breathing while Murphy caresses his brow, so he’s pretty happy with it.

He doesn’t know how long he’s standing next to Bellamy and how many stitches Jackson has to do but by the end of it Bellamy is panting in pain and Murphy is quietly talking to him. He doesn’t know how much Bellamy hears but his eyes flicker over to him again and again.

“Just one more time,” he says and Bellamy lets out a laugh that sounds more like a grunt.

“… Said that the last ten times.” Bellamy’s voice is rough from screaming and his eyes look way too empty for someone who’s getting stitched up – not that Murphy actually knows about that.

He looks to Jackson who nods at him.

“But this time I mean it.”

Jackson starts the last stitch and he hears Bellamy’s teeth crack. And then it’s over and Jackson cuts the thread off. He steps back to get a bandage.

“See, told you it’s the last time,” Murphy says and Bellamy smiles shakily.

“Didn’t really see that coming,” he mumbles and Murphy lets out a shaky breath.

And then Jackson is back with bandages and he motions at Murphy to help lift Bellamy’s body off the mattress to wrap it around him.

“Ready to be wrapped up like a Christmas present?” he asks and Bellamy looks at him, tired and smiling.

“For you always,” he answer and Murphy snorts.

Bellamy must be really out of it.


	8. “Is your name Bob? You look like a Bob.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's first date with this guy from an online-dating website doesn't go as well as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [toasterchino](http://toasterchino.tumblr.com) :D

“So, here’s the thing,” Johnathan says, ten minutes after they’ve met up in the coffee shop and eight-and-a-half minutes after gunmen had stormed into said coffee shop, demanding the money in the cash register and everyone’s wallets and phones.

“I didn’t exactly plan to show up.”

Bellamy throws him an unimpressed look. He’s not new to the adventures of online dating, so it doesn’t come as a surprise that this particular guy was gonna ditch him. The only reason why Bellamy agrees to meet guys he meets online is because the coffee shop he always proposes is next to the police-station. Aka his workplace. And the exact reason why the robbers took one look at Bellamy’s colleagues walking by the shop and decided that this was now a hostage situation. Because why not?

“So what made you show up?” he asks, while he tries to crane his neck up far enough to look through the blinds. He’s the only cop in the room, which means he’s the only one they handcuffed. Johnathan just made himself comfortable next to him.

“I got kind of strong-armed into it. My roommate thinks I need to go out more.”

“And you don’t?”

“I like my kidneys were they are. I also don’t like wasting my time with pointless small-talk.”

“Ah.” There’s movement behind the blinds. Finally. Seems like Miller got back to the office and told them what he saw when he walked by.

“So anyway,” Johnathan grips his chin with his fingers and turns him around, away from the blinds. He’s pretty in a weird kind of way, which had been a factor in Bellamy’s decision to meet up with him. He had been shaved on most of his pictures, giving him some kind of baby-face, but right now there is a subtle stubble on his chin and it looks good on him. Which isn’t important right now, but it’s noticeable. “You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Is that really important right now?” he asks, nodding at the two guys with guns walking around.  
“Do you have anything better to do?” Johnathan snorts. “I refuse to believe that your name is augustus89.” It’s not. And Bellamy chose against showing his real first or last name because he believes in privacy, even online. When he doesn’t say anything, Johnathan rolls his eyes.

“I’m not gonna mind if it’s Augustus, even though I’m gonna judge the hell out of you.”

Bellamy keeps silent. He doesn’t even know why he doesn’t tell him, but maybe it’s the fact that he doesn’t want the guys with the guns to know.

“Is your name Bob? You look like a Bob.”

“It’s not Bob.”

Johnathan rolls his eyes and Bellamy looks away again. It’s only out of the corner of his eye, that he sees one of the gunman move his hand before his head, like you do when you want to show that someone is crazy and Johnathan shrugs in response.

_What._

Bellamy looks forth and back between his date and the gunman, but they don’t look at each other and it seems like the exchange never happened. Or maybe Bellamy is hallucinating.

“You okay, Bob?” Johnathan asks and Bellamy shakes his head, to clear his mind. Something is weird. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t had lunch yet. Maybe he’s just being paranoid.

“Still not a Bob.”

Johnathan shrugs.

“And no. Why aren’t they doing anything?”

“What are they supposed to do?”

“Threaten us? Shoot somebody to make a point? Demand a ransom for all of their hostages?” He hisses at Johnathan. The room is too small for it to be inaudible, so one of the kidnappers looks over to them. It’s the one who he thinks communicated with Johnathan.

“Come on, Bob, why would we do that?” The guy is wearing a mask, gloves and has a machine gun hanging from his shoulder. How he manages to sound offended by being accused of being a low-life thug, Bellamy doesn’t know, but he is so done with this whole situation anyway.

“They don’t look like they’re gonna kill us,” Johnathan says. “You’re the only one they cuffed.”

“And that’s only because you look like you could break us in half, man.” The second gunman says from behind him. “Look at your arms.”

Bellamy turns around to see that the first gunman is nodding along. Johnathan is looking him up and down. “I have to say I agree.”

Bellamy is getting the impression that these guys are not low-life thugs out for money. If he didn’t know any better he’d say that they are hanging out, chilling, spending a nice day in a coffee shop, just with guns and hostages.

He’s getting a headache and that headache is not being helped by the presence of Johnathan still next to him. Somehow this is all his fault. He hasn’t figured out why and how yet, but it is his fault.

“Soo…” Johnathan begins again and Bellamy swears, this is the last time he does online dating. He’s done with it. He’ll end up alone and miserable before he goes through all of this shit again. “As far as first dates go, this isn’t the worst one I’ve been on.”  
“You’re kidding me right?”

“Nope. Had a guy trying to steal my kidneys once. And then there was the religious guy. Believe me, this might be in the upper third.”

“You seem to have been on a lot of shitty dates.”

“Oh you wouldn’t believe. My roommate likes to be an overbearing ass who wants me to go out and stuff, but at the same time he wants to have the social security number of any guy I go out with.”

Bellamy snorts, his eyes moving away from the gunmen, who still seem to chill. “I’m surprised he didn’t come with you.”

Johnathan is silent for a second. “Oh, you have no idea.”

“Attention!” A voice suddenly booms through the street and Bellamy sighs in relief. “This is Captain David Miller speaking. You are surrounded. Lay down your weapons, raise your arms above your head and come out. No one has to get hurt.”

The gunmen look at each other and shrug. “Ladies and Gentlemen and all of those not prescribing to gender roles.” Someone starts crying. “Ma’am could you please stop that? I’m trying to make a speech.” The first gunman clears his throat. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you all, I hope you all have a good week.” And then they’re gone, out of the backdoor and since he doesn’t hear anything, he assumes that there is no one waiting for them there, which means they got away and they must have planned their exit when Bellamy had been busy listening to Jonathan.  

When Johnathan gets a kitchen knife from behind the counter to cut him loose, while everyone else runs outside, Bellamy sighs. “It’s Bellamy,” he says, as soon as his hands are free.

Johnathan looks at him, his nose crunched up. “Bellamy… hm. You don’t look like a Bellamy.”

“Well you don’t look like a Johnathan.”

“It’s Murphy, well John Murphy, but everyone calls me just Murphy.”

It fits him better. Johnathan is too… nice. And Murphy doesn’t look nice. He looks like he’d fit right in with the guys who just robbed the coffee-shop.

“Anyway. I’m out of money, so…” Murphy says and Bellamy sighs. “Yeah same. I’m also out of lunch-break I guess.”

“Hm.” They both look at each other. Under normal circumstances Bellamy would just call it a day, say that they just don’t click and delete all dating apps from his phone. If he still had his phone. Which also got stolen. But he doesn’t get to do that, because Murphy grabs a pen from a nearby table and reaches for Bellamy’s hand. He writes something down and shrugs.

“So it was nice meeting you. And if you want to call me… you can do that. Or not. Whatever works best for you.”

Bellamy nods and looks down at the number. He follows Murphy with his eyes as he walks out.

 

In the end, he does call Murphy and they go on a real date, that’s only slightly less horrible than the first one, but somehow that does turn into more dates and meeting each-others friends and roommates and even some kind of relationship.

It’s on the six month mark when Murphy’s overbearing roommate throws Bellamy’s stolen phone at him with a simple “Anyway, Bob,” that everything clicks into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Outtake:**  
>  “I mean he looks hot,” Murphy says. “But he wants to meet next to the police station. I mean come on, he’s totally a cop.”  
> “A hot cop.”  
> “Still a cop, who could put me in handcuffs and put me in jail.”  
> Mbege looks at him unimpressed. “So you’re just gonna ditch him?”  
> “Maybe?”  
> “Or…” Connor says from behind them. “You go there to not be a giant asshole and we free you from your horrible date by making a bit of money.”  
> “Well,” Murphy looks at his empty wallet. “That works too.”
> 
>  
> 
> You know the drill, guys, follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, guys, follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com).


End file.
